Un magnifique cygne
by Satine30
Summary: Une vidéo du passé refait surface


Titre : Un magnifique Cygne

Auteur : satine

Genre : romance, réflexion

Résumé : Une cassette du passé, refait surface

Note de l'auteur : Cette Fanfiction m'est venue à l'esprit en écoutant une magnifique musiquesur youtube (si vous voulez le lien demandez le moi en préview vu que je peux pas poster le lien ici) Il s'agit d'un petit morceau interprété par Monsieur Alexandre Astier (Sir Arthur de Kaamelott pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas !) J'aimerais dédier cette fic à mes amis Fella, Sandy, Val et Malice…elles sont mes testeuses lol et mes béta readeuses (enfin surtout Malice…Encore merci de me corriger après toutes ses années :) ) Voilà j'espère que cette petite histoire sans prétention vous plaira ! Bisous à tous et bonne lecture !

Disclamer : Pour changer rien n'est à moi et je ne gagne aucun argent ! Chaque personnage n'appartient qu'à la MGM et à Stargate…bref je n'ai rien sniiiiif :) Heureusement il me reste mon imaginaire, les bananes et les chocapics (hein sandy ) ) lol

Pirouette…petits pas…légèreté…Ses mouvements fluides la faisaient virevolter sur la scène. Alors que son corps tournoyait au son délicat du piano, le monde n'existait plus, seuls les notes et le rythme comptait. Arabesque…jambes tendues…pointes…flotter…La musique douce l'entrainait dans un monde de douceur où seule l'agilité comptait. Elle n'avait besoin de personne pour se sentir aussi légère qu'une brise, ses pas biens entrainés la guidaient à travers cet espace bien connu qui lui appartenait aujourd'hui. Pirouette…fouetté…plié…Son corps frêle se balançait délicatement, alors que son port de tête restait royal. Tout geste était fait avec fluidité et grâce…Tours sur soi…adage…Cabriole…Toujours valser sur ce sol nu, toujours tourbillonner avec douceur…

Mais alors que les notes s'emballaient un corps inconnu fit son entrée venant accompagner sa partenaire. Sans peine il la souleva…l'enlaça…l'accompagna dans son ballet…Tels deux amoureux, leurs êtres évoluèrent avec sensualité sur scène… Douceur et calme semblaient les animer…les nourrir. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent, se touchèrent…se cherchèrent, avant de se fondre dans les mêmes mouvements. Demi-plié…porté…pas de deux…Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, leurs regards ne se quittant plus…Glissé…manège…porté… Pourtant lorsque la dernière note se fit entendre, le jeune couple se sépara, venant danser leur dernière pirouette loin l'un de l'autre…

L'écran se figea sur le visage expressif de la jeune fille. Celle-ci avait un air mélancolique… triste. Son regard dirigé vers le sol semblait rempli de sanglots non-exprimés. Ses traits délicats étaient imprégnés de douceur, mais aucune joie ne venait les éclairer. Sa bouche fine n'exprimait aucun sentiment. Tout son être respirait la peine, pourtant il ne pouvait en trouver la cause. Le ballet avait été parfaitement exécuté et une grande carrière de danseuse étoile s'offrait à elle…Alors pourquoi était-elle triste ? Pourquoi ne se réjouissait-elle pas du futur à venir ?

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée le sortit de ses pensées. Il l'entendit poser ses clefs dans l'entrée, avant de venir le rejoindre dans le salon. Elle lui vola un baiser avant de tourner son attention vers l'écran de télévision.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Demanda Samantha Carter.

-Une vidéo que j'ai trouvée dans tes cartons.

-Oh.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais fait du classique ? Voulut savoir Jack.

-Je ne pensais pas que ce genre d'information t'intéresserait. De plus ça fait des années que je n'ai plus rien pratiqué, alors ne t'attends pas à une démonstration.

-Chérie tu étais magnifique et douée. La complimenta-t-il.

-Euh merci.

-Pourquoi tu as arrêté ?

-La vidéo que tu viens de voir fut ma dernière représentation, elle a eu lieu quelques semaines après la disparition de maman.

-D'où ton air triste. Fit remarquer Jack.

-Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi visible.

-Pour un œil extérieur peut-être pas, mais j'ai passé assez d'années à te regarder. Je connais toutes tes expressions. Expliqua le militaire. Mais le fait que ta mère soit décédée n'explique pas ton arrêt. Je veux dire tu aurais pu devenir danseuse étoile au vue de ton talent.

-Pour tout te dire, j'avais réussi le concours d'entrée de la meilleure école Parisienne de danse classique…Mais après sa mort je n'avais plus le goût de danser, c'était l'une des choses que je partageais avec elle, elle m'avait toujours encouragée…C'est juste que…plus aucune pirouette n'avait de sens après l'accident, la musique n'était plus qu'un brouhaha insupportable dans mon esprit et je ne pouvais plus danser…je n'y arrivais plus.

-Et ton père n'a pas essayé de te faire changer d'avis ?

-Il n'est jamais venu à l'une de mes représentations et n'en savait rien pour l'école, avec maman on devait lui annoncer le jour de son retour de chez sa sœur…mais il y a eu l'accident et tout à changé. Avoua la jeune femme.

-Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Ne le sois pas, sans ça aujourd'hui je serais sûrement dans une école française à enseigner la danse au lieu d'être mariée au plus formidable des maris. Déclara Samantha en souriant.

-Ca ne te manque pas de danser ?

-Parfois si…mais la vie continue alors j'avance avec elle. Et puis à quoi ressemblerais-je avec mon gros ventre perché sur des pointes ? Plaisanta-t-elle en caressant son ventre rebondi.

-Tu ressemblerais à la plus belle des mamans. Promets-moi qu'on inscrira notre fille à la danse, car je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'elle aura toutes tes capacités.

-Chaque chose en son temps Monsieur O'Neill. Pour l'instant je ne rêve que d'une chose : prendre un bain bouillant.

-Je vais aller te le faire couler. Se proposa-t-il en lui volant un baiser avant de se lever.

-Merci.

Jack lui envoya son plus beau sourire avant de quitter la pièce, prenant le chemin de la salle de bain. Sam le regarda disparaitre au détour du couloir, avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran, un sourire nostalgie étirant ses lèvres.

Elle se souvint de ce que sa mère lui répétait à chacun de ses spectacles « Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai vu sur scène ? Un magnifique cygne ». Cela avait toujours eu le don de la réconforter sur le fait que tout avait été exécuté parfaitement et avec grâce. C'était sa manière bien à elle de lui dire combien elle était fière d'elle. Malheureusement la vie avait décidé de cueillir cette femme dans la fleur de l'âge, emportant avec elle son bien le plus précieux : la danse…

Un petit cygne était mort sur scène ce jour là, mais un autre allait bientôt voir le jour…


End file.
